


Служить и защищать

by Aucella



Category: Korean Drama, 신의 | Faith | The Great Doctor
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько фрагментов из истории жизни и службы дамы Чхве в королевском дворце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Служить и защищать

Чжокольдэ должны были приехать во дворец сегодня днем. Собственно, скорее всего они уже были где-то здесь, в Сон Ин Чхон — королевском дворце, но выйти из покоев королевы было никак нельзя. Снаружи уже темнело, зажглись фонари на стенах дворцовых павильонов.  
Дама Чхве несколько раз поднималась, оправляла юбку и подходила к дверям, но уйти не могла: слабый стон останавливал её. Тогда придворная дама возвращалась к постели королевы, садилась рядом, протягивала руку к тазику с водой, мочила тряпку, поправляла подушку, вздыхала и оглядывалась. За тонкими дверями спальни виднелись тени невысоких фигур с мечами — охранницы были на своем посту, уж их-то дама Чхве вышколила что надо. Только никакого проку от них нет, потому что кое-кого остановить они не посмеют.  
Королева лежала, не открывая глаз. Лицо у неё было бледным, губы — бескровными, синяк на скуле отливал всеми оттенками багрового. Такие же синяки, как знала дама Чхве, были у королевы по всему телу. И на животе тоже, айгу! Дама покачала головой. Слишком много крови потеряла, бедная Тоннён, но в этом-то выкидыше её обвинить никто не сможет. Королева опять застонала. Дама Чхве положила ей успокаивающим жестом руку на лоб, намочила тряпку и утерла выступивший пот. Нехорошо, она вся горит, только выйти-то всё равно надо. Хоть бы успеть до того, как чжокольдэ вызовут к королю!  
Мун Чхиу, главу чжокольдэ, дама Чхве знала давно: их клан уже долгие годы поддерживал отряд, посылал своих бойцов и обучал молодых воинов. Записку она ему отправила заранее, с верным человеком, но всего бумаге не доверишь. Да и на племянника, который служил под началом Мун Чхиу, поглядеть хотелось. Конечно, клан Чхве вытащит своего, если что, но предупредить несмышленыша нужно. Дама вздохнула, потерла запястье, припоминая, сколько подзатыльников и оплеух она отвесила Ёну за те годы, пока присматривала за ним после смерти матери. Рука болела временами!  
Кажется, дыхание королевы стало медленнее и глубже, она уснула. Дама прислушалась, неслышно — даже шорох юбки её не выдал — поднялась и подкралась к двери. Спящая дышала так же ровно.  
Дама потянула створку двери и скользнула наружу. За дверью поманила девушку из охраны, ту, что постарше. Кивнула ей и шепнула на ухо, куда идет. Младшую оглядела с головы до ног, поправила перекосившийся меч и цокнула языком. У девицы хватило ума выглядеть пристыженной. Дама с достоинством проплыла до конца коридора, свернула за угол, подобрала юбки и быстро, насколько это было возможно, зашагала, временами срываясь на бег.

По пути к гостевым павильонам надо было пройти мимо королевских покоев и пиршественной залы. Там горели огни, слышались звуки флейты, каягыма и чего-то ещё. Дама поморщилась: она никогда не была любительницей музыки, а уж пиров, танцовщиц и сочжу — так и подавно. Она бросила взгляд на освещенные двери залы и заспешила дальше. В нише коридора, за деревянной опорой, кто-то сопел, из полутьмы постепенно выступили обнаженные плечи девушки, задранный край юбки, голая нога, согнутая в колене. Один из королевских гостей прижал служанку к стене, приподнял и с силой вонзался в неё, удерживая ее на весу за бедра. Дама поймала обреченный взгляд служанки из-за плеча мужчины. Оставь меня, будто говорила она, хоть ты не гляди на мой позор, все равно ведь ничем не поможешь.  
Всех танцовщиц и служанок в зале заставляли снимать чогори, показывая плечи, а то и грудь, и любой из них надо было быть готовой услужить гостю, хоть прямо на полу при всех. Случалось в последнее время и такое, говорили, что король и сам не прочь был эдак поразвлечься, а может больше глядел, испытывая подданных, но дама Чхве не должна была ходить на ту половину дворца. Она держала в ежовых рукавицах всех слуг покоев королевы, королевскую кухню, службу поставок и уборки, уважительно относилась к королевским лекарям, и там-то везде всё шло, как по маслу. А вот королевских покоев она не касалась и, по возможности, прятала у себя тех девочек, которые могли приглянуться королю. Но не всех уберегла. Тиен его величество углядел, когда опять решил навестить — считай поколотить — королеву Тоннён. В страже у покоев девочка стояла. А через три месяца Тиен выкинули из дворца беременную и сломленную, смотрела она на даму Чхве и не видела ни её саму, ни дорогу, ни ворота.  
Дама вздохнула и пошла дальше, мимо пиршественной залы, туда, где располагались гостевые покои и сгущалась ночная тьма.

***

— Ваше величество, — придворная дама Кан подвела к королеве Мёндок девушку лет пятнадцати, — это барышня Чхве, её прислали ко двору служить вам, она умеет читать и немного разбирается в оружии.  
Барышня поклонилась по всем правилам, как положено, но засомневалась, достаточно ли она грациозна для службы во дворце. Гоняя вместе с братьями на лошадях и учась владению мечом, дворцовый этикет как следует не освоишь.  
Королева благосклонно кивнула. Она держала на руках младенца, недавно родившегося наследника престола. Наследник, как и все дети его возраста, прихныкивал, если мать слегка шевелилась, но быстро замолкал.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросила королева. — Твой клан обещал мне одну из лучших.  
Барышня Чхве молчала, не зная, что ответить. Считалось, что имя знатной женщины — имя её клана или имя её сына, но детей у барышни не было, а если она всю жизнь проведет при дворе, то и не будет. Братец Вон, бывало, посмеивался, что из них двоих дух настоящего воина и наследника семейных традиций достался сестрице, а он пробавляется чем придется, и в шутку звал её Куан*.  
— Хорошо, — кажется, королева догадалась. — Я буду звать тебя Бао**. Это подойдет, ты же будешь защищать меня и моих детей?  
Барышня Чхве согнулась в поклоне, не произнеся ни слова.  
— Значит, Чхве Бао, решено, — королева бережно передала наследника няньке. — Ты будешь служить в моей охране. Иди, девочка, придворная дама Кан отныне будет тебя обучать. Какое ты молчаливое дитя! Это хорошее качество.  
Когда Чхве Бао и дама Кан вышли из покоев королевы, барышня раскрыла рот, но не успела произнести ни слова, как получила подзатыльник.  
— Слышала, что сказала её величество? И как только сумела свой острый язык прикусить, а? Пойдем на кухню.

Дама Кан учила Чхве Бао этикету, поэзии, умению различать ткани по качеству, а продукты — по свежести, тому, как расставить тарелки на праздничном столе, и тому, как придворной следует сопровождать её величество. Доктор из королевской больницы — распознавать яды, перевязывать раны, вытаскивать наконечники стрел, на какую точку нажать, чтобы прекратить мучения раненого. Мастер меча из вудальчи учил девушек-охранниц сражаться с противником, который ростом и весом превосходит их в два раза, метать кинжал, убивать человека заколкой для волос и палочкой для еды, а заодно — тому, как обездвижить преступника, сохранив ему жизнь для допроса. Ведь девушка из дворцовых покоев — последняя преграда на пути убийцы, проберись он на женскую половину или в спальню короля. Конечно, уроки мастера вудальчи казались Чхве Бао намного интереснее дворцового этикета и нудных поучений лекаря, но самые интересные вещи она узнавала от королевы.  
Королева скучала, тосковала по сыну — видеться с ним получалось редко. У наследника престола должны быть отдельные покои, а у королевы много обязанностей. Но, несмотря на тоску, наряжаясь к выходу, обедая или решая проблемы внутренних покоев, королева Мёндок всегда задавала вопросы охранницам: «Как ты думаешь, почему повар ответил на вопрос о расходах именно так? Чего он боится?» Или: «В покои короля назначен новый евнух. Кто из вас знает, из какой он семьи и почему получил эту должность? Что заплатил клан Ли за пост помощника министра?» Ответы Чхве Бао всегда были точны, а кое-какие сведения и слухи она узнавала от шпионов Сулибан, давно связанных с их семьей. Она не собиралась делиться этим с каждым, но королеве кое-что из сведений сообщала.  
Чхве Бао была умной девушкой и не собиралась всю жизнь простоять у дверей с мечом. И ей казалось, что королева это ценит. Во всяком случае, Мёндок предпочитала выбирать для сопровождения при выходах из дворца именно её.

***

Придворная дама Чхве подошла к углу гостевого павильона, около дверей которого стояли два солдата, с опаской поглядывая на огни пиршественной залы. Во внутреннем дворике, вымощенном белыми плитами известняка, больше не было никого.  
— Слышь, когда нас менять придут? — один из них оперся на копьё, отклячив зад.  
— А тебе не все равно? — его напарник широко зевнул. — Нас погулять не отпустят.  
— Жаль, не свезло, наша очередь этих, — он кивнул на двери, — дикарей охранять. Ну чисто звери из лесу выползли, короля развлечь. Страшные, немытые. А я такую служаночку прошлый раз приглядел, пойдет из залы, думаю, отловлю, все равно гости уж ее попробовали, да не по разу…  
— Гхм, — дама Чхве выплыла из своего укрытия и строго смерила стражников взглядом. — Посмотрите на себя, лентяи! Какой позор! И это дворцовая охрана!  
Один, тот который зевал, выпрямился. Видно, он знал даму в лицо. Второй почесал зад, потянулся и нахально уставился на придворную.  
— Иди мимо, ачжума. Или ты мужика хочешь, на старости лет-то? Могём обеспечить! — с этими словами он задрал кожаный фартук доспехов, чтобы показать свое сокровище, вяло болтавшееся между ног.  
Дама презрительно фыркнула, смерила его взглядом и подобрала юбки, чтобы взойти на крыльцо и пройти мимо нахала в павильон.  
— Чего нос воротишь, ачжума? На тебя хватит, не боись! Хотя ты старовата для меня будешь, зад-то дряблый, небось, а?  
— Госпожа, — тот, что был поприличней, вытянул руку с копьем вперед, — приказ короля. Никого пустить не можем, вы уж простите.  
— Да чё ты тут с ней? Вали, ачжума, пока в шею не вытурили!  
— Эй, — напарник нахала взглянул сурово, — ты это… думай, кому говоришь. Госпожа, ну никак…  
— Хорошо, — дама вздохнула, — можешь позвать сюда Мун Чхиу?  
— Нет, госпожа, не велено никого… Скоро их в залу поведут, к королю, а до тех пор ни-ни, строго-настрого…  
Он мялся, явно не зная, что и предпринять. Если пустит начальницу охраны королевы — нарушит приказ, если не пустит — та чего доброго нажалуется капитану вудальчи, а то и дворцовому чиновнику званием повыше, и прости-прощай легкая жизнь. Все эти мысли отражались у него на лбу, словно написанные тушью, и дама Чхве сжалилась, все-таки не совсем пропащий, можно нормального парня вырастить.  
— Ладно, — наконец сказала она, — когда поведут их?  
Охранник пожал плечами: не ведаю, мол. Дама огляделась. Во внутреннем дворе не было ни дыбы, ни кольев, ни стула для преступников — бывало, король Хёджон и так мог развлечься, не отрываясь от пира. Стало быть, чжокольдэ не собираются обвинять в измене. Но что-то непременно будет, не надо звать шамана, чтобы это понять.

***

В воздухе плыл аромат жасмина, смешиваясь с острым запахом приправленного мяса из пиршественного зала, который самым неприличным образом превращал королевский дворец в дом обычного человека, где готовят, едят, пьют и хлопочут по хозяйству. Разве что размером побольше.  
Наследник престола играл во дворе, прыгал на известняковых плитах, размахивая деревянным мечом. Махал он им неумело, то и дело грозя поранить себя или няньку с полотенцем, которая испуганно отскакивала в сторону каждый раз, когда принц Чон бросался на неё. На мастера меча, стоявшего поодаль, наследник не обращал внимания.  
Королева жадно смотрела на эту картину со ступеней дворца. Чхве Бао стояла, как и положено телохранителю, на два шага позади и следила за стенами и воротами.  
— Сколько я смогу еще вот так глядеть на него? — в голосе королевы слышались слезы. — Моего мальчика заберут в Юань. Король Шен спит и видит, как снова стать наследником после моего мужа, а потом получить и трон.  
Она не сказала: «А других детей у меня нет». Но Чхве Бао услышала эту фразу так же ясно, как если бы королева её произнесла.  
— Ваше величество, король Шен писал кляузы Эль-Темуру***, но в Юани полно хлопот и без него.  
— Моя Бао, он не оставит попыток, не стоит утешать меня так.  
Чхве Бао смущенно наклонила голову. Она не могла сказать, что с её точки зрения, Юань, возможно, пойдет наследнику на пользу. Наследник был тем единственным вопросом, на который королева упрямо закрывала глаза. Слишком много баловства, слишком много безнаказанности. И вряд ли королева захочет слушать, что принц Чон велит приносить ему птичек и маленьких собак. А потом возле покоев принца слуги находят истерзанные трупики. Последнюю собачку нашли еще живой, она скулила и плакала, как могут плакать животные, а ее внутренности были вытащены наружу и лежали кровавой лентой в пыли.  
Нет, подумала Чхве Бао, королева слишком любит своего сына. А ведь он всего на год старше маленького Ёна!  
— Бао, — голос королевы дрогнул, — будешь ли ты служить моему сыну так же преданно, как служишь мне? Я прошу тебя.  
— Ваше величество, вам не стоит просить, вам нужно лишь приказать.  
— Я чего-то не знаю, Бао? Скажи мне.  
— Ваше величество, я…  
— Оставь, — королева Мёндок бросила напоследок на сына еще один взгляд и направилась к своим покоям. Чхве Бао шла за ней, как положено телохранителю — на два шага позади, и молчала.

***

Ночной ветерок донес до стражников запах еды из дворца — острый перец и жареное мясо, и нахал громко причмокнул. Дама повернулась и уже собралась идти назад, как из пиршественной залы выскользнул евнух и затрусил через дворик к ним. Когда он подошел поближе, в свете факелов стало видно, что это человек из рода Ки, но как казалось даме Чхве, из тех, что были поприличней. Евнух взглянул на нее, охранников, спрятал руки в рукава, поджал губы и процедил:  
— Ведите. Король требует.  
Нахал с копьём, ухмыляясь, пошел внутрь. Дама Чхве отошла в сторону и встала рядом с крыльцом. Двери распахнулись, и вперед шагнул Мун Чхиу. Его пустой рукав колыхнулся на ветру, и дама вздрогнула от нехорошего предчувствия.  
За своим капитаном чуть ли не вприпрыжку выскочили другие. Дон Мехи — она первая увидела даму Чхве — удивленно округлила глаза и вежливо, даже очень вежливо поклонилась. Ага, подумала дама Чхве, знает кошка, чьё мясо съела. Она девочка хорошая, но справится ли с Ёном? А ему нужны хорошие поводья и железная рука, как горячему коню.  
Ён, как всегда, ухмыляясь чуть не до ушей, вывалился на крыльцо последним. У дамы даже рука зачесалась отвесить подзатыльник. Ну что за мальчишка! Неужели он не понимает? В его возрасте дама уже знала всех влиятельных чиновников при дворе, все их связи, политические расклады и могла предсказывать события точнее шамана. А он лыбится, как ни в чем не бывало! Дама строго уставилась на Ёна, но тот лишь поклонился, не переставая ухмыляться. Небось награды от короля ждет, чинов, меча да коня под ковровой попоной! Ужо будет тебе награда, непутевый!  
Мун Чхиу поймал взгляд дамы и остановился. Волосы его были растрепаны, завязки на одежде подхвачены кое-как, и она снова испытала прилив то ли жалости, то ли сочувствия, как тогда, на пороге их родового дома, когда увидела, как воины отряда возвращаются домой после стычки с пиратами. Тогда — сколько уж лет прошло? — она была молода и отпросилась домой ненадолго, утешить брата, у которого умерла жена, да повидать племянника. Она стояла на крыльце, а мимо неё прошел он. Плечо было перевязано, а по кожаному наручу текла кровь. И волосы так же небрежно выпадали из пучка. Он поклонился тогда красивой барышне в дворцовых одеждах и взглянул так, что сердце, казалось, пропустило удар. Но тогда она была молода и мечтала совсем о другом…  
Кто же ему подвязывает волосы, подумала дама Чхве. Неужели он не позволяет никому помочь? Она шагнула вперед, к нему, но Мун Чхиу остановил её взглядом и коротко кивнул. Он-то точно понимал, чего не было в короткой записке. Опоздала, билось в голове у дамы Чхве, опоздала. Мун Чхиу поклонился, не сказав ни слова, поднял глаза и последний его взгляд заставил сердце пожилой женщины пропустить удар. Словно попрощался.  
Ён шел за ним, подпрыгивая и крутясь на ходу, но никого и ничего, кроме Дон Мехи, не видел.

***

На пути от гостевого павильона даму Чхве поймала одна из служанок.  
— Ой, госпожа, пойдемте, госпожа, — причитала она, — её величество Мёндок зовет.  
— Как она? — дама привычным движением поправила меч за спиной. — Что лекари?  
Служанка только головой покачала:  
— Плоха, совсем плоха, жар начался, кровь идет.

В покоях королевы, казалось, все было пропитано ароматами трав и курений, сквозь которые пробивался странный запах: крови и еще чего-то, что дама Чхве определить никак не могла. Запах дурного предзнаменования? Позавчера королева Мёндок, спустя пятнадцать лет после первенца, родила своего второго сына.  
Начальница охраны женской половины дворца, придворная дама Чхве, тихо отодвинула тонкую створку и неслышно — даже шорох юбки ее не выдал — прошла и села рядом с постелью. Некоторое время она сидела, глядя на бескровное лицо королевы с темными тенями, пролегшими вокруг глаз.  
— Бао? Это ты? — королева протянула руку и дама Чхве схватила холодные пальцы.  
— Да, это я, ваше величество.  
— Милая Бао, ты верно служила мне…  
— И буду служить, ваше величество.  
— Не надо меня так утешать, — тихий смешок, — я знаю, что умру.  
Дама Чхве молчала, слезы стояли комом в горле.  
— Ты защищала меня… Мой старший сын сейчас в Юани, а младший останется один, без матери… Прошу тебя, защищай их, защищай их обоих, я прошу тебя перед смертью, слышишь, Бао? Защищай моих мальчиков, что бы они ни сделали, иначе мой дух не будет знать покоя… Слышишь? Клянись.  
— Да, ваше величество, я буду защищать ваших детей, как мне велит мой долг.  
— Не то, Бао, не то, я хочу, чтобы ты берегла их как мать…  
Чхве Бао молчала, сжимая руку королевы, и по ее лицу катились слезы. Кто же может беречь детей так, как мать?  
— Я… связала тебя клятвой, слышишь, Ба…о…  
Рука королевы вздрогнула, еще раз, еще, начались судороги.  
— Лекаря! — крикнула что есть сил Чхве Бао и ударила ладонями по полу. Боль заставила ее прийти в себя, и начать действовать разумно. Она схватила голову королевы, прижала к подушке, не давая ей биться затылком о жесткое, приложила ухо к груди. Вдохнула, прижалась губами к синеющим губам королевы и выдохнула ей в рот воздух, что было сил. В спальню вбежали лекари, повитухи, служанки с водой и тряпками, оттеснили даму Чхве от постели.  
Вскоре судороги прекратились, но Мёндок еще несколько часов не приходила в себя. Она выжила, и даже выздоровела, но с того дня что-то изменилось в ней. Она больше не заговаривала со своими охранницами, сурово сжимала губы при виде мужа и старшего сына, а младшему не досталось и десятой доли той нежности, что королева дарила первенцу в детстве.  
Возможно, думала Чхве Бао, перед вратами смерти она увидела правду? Она поняла, кто такой на самом деле её Хёджон? Может быть, именно поэтому она оставила свою верную служанку Бао во дворце, охранять жену Хёджона, Тоннён? А возможно, Мёндок так и не простила Бао за то, что та не смогла дать умирающей королеве клятву беречь её детей?  
Позже, когда ее здоровье окончательно поправилось, Мёндок уехала в далекий горный монастырь. Отмаливала ли она там грехи сына? Просила ли Будду ниспослать ей покой? Кто знает? Чужая душа — потемки.

***

Группа чжокольдэ шла через дворик к пиршественному залу. Они вошли в покои, и охрана закрыла двери. Там, знала дама Чхве, из длинной комнаты с охраной при входе посетители попадают в небольшой темный переход, где дворцовые танцовщицы кружатся, сбрасывая с себя одежду. В полутьме их тела белеют, движения манят гостей, которые смотрят на них из освещенного зала. Когда танец окончен, девушки выходят вперед, позволяя рассмотреть себя хорошенько. Король подзывает к себе ту, что больше приглянулась, и она идет обнаженная через весь зал. Гости причмокивают, отпускают соленые словечки. Но девушке внимание короля не сулит ничего хорошего — сможет после праздника держаться на ногах и крови будет немного — счастливица.  
И туда идет племянник!  
Дама решительно шагнула на крыльцо. Охранники открыли ей двери, переглянувшись: это были хорошие мальчики, знавшие, кто она такая. Не из последнего набора, то-то шушеры во дворце развелось, с тех пор как семья Ки сумела-таки подложить свою девицу юаньскому императору. Дама Чхве тихонько проскользнула к самому краю темного прохода в зал и замерла. У стен шушукались танцовщицы, еще не успевшие скинуть с себя последнее. Они прижимали к груди шелковые тряпки и выглядывали друг из-за друга, чтобы рассмотреть, что там происходит у стола короля.  
Король же нашел себе отменное развлечение на вечер. Он стоял перед чжокольдэ, шатаясь и размахивал мечом, то и дело угрожая поранить себя или чиновников, робко отползавших в сторону от столиков с закусками.  
— Женщина! — воскликнул он. — Глядите-ка, у них тут женщина! Точно? А ну, раздевайся! Снимай с себя все, я говорю! Хочу увидеть, что она настоящая, — он повел мечом в сторону, словно показывая чиновникам: вот видите, надо же узнать правду, вдруг это мальчик?  
Откуда у него меч, кто принес — мелькнула мысль у дамы Чхве, но тут же король повернулся, и она увидела рукоять. Мун Чхиу стоял перед королем, без меча, опустив уцелевшую руку вниз. Ён уже не улыбался, а с ужасом глядел на капитана и Дон Мехи. Та, всхлипнув, потянула за конец своего пояса.  
— Айгу, ну почему так медленно! — возмущенно рявкнул король. — Я с тоски помру!  
Он масляными глазками оглядывал Дон Мехи, и дама Чхве поежилась, вспомнив Тиен. Король любил бить женщин, но еще больше он любил ломать их. Дон Мехи была вполне способна защитить себя, но она, как и Тиен, не могла ослушаться приказа. На пол упала рубаха. Девушка стояла перед королем, не решаясь развязать нагрудную повязку. Такое унижение, перед соратниками, на глазах любимого, который тоже не может ничего поделать!  
Король, пьяно пошатнувшись, протянул меч к ее шее, туда, где красным на белой коже выделялась лямка.  
— Так тебе помочь? — он облизнулся, видимо, предвкушая то, что он сделает с Дон Мехи сегодня ночью. — Я же сказал — всё снимай. Сейчас, вот так…  
Что было дальше, дама Чхве разглядела плохо. Кажется, Мун Чхиу отвел лезвие в сторону, потому что король заревел «Как ты смеешь» и с силой ткнул мечом вперед. Лезвие меча прошило кожу доспехов, тело Мун Чхиу, и конец лезвия, как красный лепесток, пророс из спины главы чжокольдэ. Кровь брызнула на его растерянных бойцов, чиновников, которые не успели отодвинуться назад, на одну из девок, которая завизжала, глядя на красные капли на своей обнаженной груди. Но девку быстро заткнули и оттащили в сторону. Дама Чхве уже рванулась вперед, к Ёну, тянувшему меч из ножен. Сейчас он порубит всех и погибнет сам! Но Мун Чхиу остановил его.  
— Ты будешь верно служить королю, Ён, — его тихие слова прокатились по замершему залу, в котором никто не смел и вздохнуть. — Поклянись мне, что ты будешь служить королю!  
Тишина давила. Даже король молчал, не шевелясь. Мун Чхиу наклонился к Ёну, прошептав ему:  
— Только так ты сможешь защитить своих товарищей, слышишь?  
Последнюю фразу различить, конечно, было нельзя, но дама Чхве каким-то чудом ее все-таки услышала, уловила, прочла по губам, почувствовала сердцем. Она прижала ладонь ко рту, глядя на то, как Мун Чхиу опускается на колено перед королем. Только бы не закричать, думала она, тогда меня выкинут из дворца, и я совсем не смогу больше ничего сделать. Красный ручеек стекал по кожаным доспехам вниз, и к тому времени, как обессилевший капитан чжокольдэ рухнул на пол, под его ногами успела скопиться целая лужица.  
Ён, стоявший на коленях вместе со своим командиром, поднял голову и оглядел зал. Поймал взгляд тети, которая молча покачала головой: сейчас нельзя. Дон Мехи, рыдая, прижимала к груди рубаху и пояс.  
Король Хёджон хохотал и кружился, раскинув руки, пьяный и довольный: такое веселье! Ведь кровь и смерть так возбуждают, а сейчас он еще и вырвал с корнем ростки бунта: все слышали, что глава чжокольдэ приказал подчиняться королю? Все, да? Теперь в его охране будет служить один из прославленного клана Чхве! Почти в заложниках, связанный клятвой! Все это видели? Все? Ну разве не весело? Нет?  
Знаменитый меч Мун Чхиу с разводами крови на лезвии лежал на полу, чжокольдэ стояли на коленях вокруг тела капитана. Чиновники потихоньку, на карачках, выползали из зала, стараясь не испачкать одежды в крови.

***

Спустя несколько дней, когда суматоха улеглась и королеве Тоннён стало получше, дама Чхве получила разрешение выйти из дворца. Она пошла на базар, купила у травника сбор для отдушки постелей, заглянула в лавку торговца веерами и по рассеянности оставила там сверток. Через три лавки и пять покупок к ней, подобострастно кланяясь, подбежал мальчишка и двумя руками протянул забытое. Дама поблагодарила и, когда мальчик унесся куда-то, перевернула пакет. На обратной стороне тушью было что-то неразборчиво намалевано, но кажется дама Чхве всё поняла, потому что отправила помощницу со всеми покупками обратно во дворец, а сама вернулась к травнику.  
За завесой из мешочков с иероглифами и пучков растений, лотками и ящиками, полными кореньев, находилась небольшая дверь. Туда-то дама Чхве и постучалась, держа в руках сверток. Травник выбежал к ней, кланяясь, и со стороны казалось, что разговор у них идет о неправильно подобранном товаре. Мужчина развязал пакет, понюхал, покачал головой и предложил покупательнице подождать внутри, пока он будет смешивать новый сбор. Придворная дама презрительно фыркнула, но делать нечего, согласилась.

 

Внутри лавки ее ждали.  
— Здравствуй, названный братец, — сдержанно сказала она.  
— И тебе не болеть, ачжума.  
— Какие вести?  
— Говорят, из Юань посольство едет.  
— Зачем это?  
— Требуют нашего короля к себе.  
— Вот как.  
— Я-то сам не знаю, но слышал, что смещают короля-то. Требуют, мол, трон сыну передать, а самому — к новому канцлеру. Говорят, не любит новый-то, чтобы безобразия во дворце были, да и дани маловато вроде прошлый год отправили.  
— Ну что ж, пусть говорят, нам эти сплетни слушать неуместно.  
— Да уж, ачжума.  
— У нас во дворце своих сплетен хватает.  
— Это каких же?  
— Да вот, говорят, к примеру, что если король наш в Юань опять поедет, то больше не вернется.  
— Это с чего бы?  
— Шаманка, говорят, королеву лечить приходила, она и нагадала.  
— Шаманка соврет — недорого возьмет.  
— Эта врать не будет.  
— Вот как.  
— Ну что ж, пойду я, названный братец, помощник твой травы, поди, собрал, какие нужно, теперь уж не ошибся.  
— Не ошибемся, ачжума, все поняли, не беспокойся.

Дама Чхве вышла из лавки и прищурилась на яркое солнышко. Забрала сверток у травника и медленно, не торопясь, пошла во дворец. Сверток пах жасмином, курениями и еще чем-то, что дама никак не могла определить.  
На душе у неё было тяжело, все время вспоминалась королева Мёндок. Интересно, подумала дама, как она там, в своем монастыре? И что со вторым сыном королевы? Дама опекала принца до тех пор, пока его не отправили в Юань, как и брата в свое время. До последнего держала за руку, успокаивала. Она могла лишь надеяться, что принц помнил родину на чужбине и вырос хорошим мальчиком, но обещания, когда-то данного королеве — защищать её детей, как велит долг — Чхве Бао сдержать не смогла.  
Тогда я не сказала ей, подумала придворная дама Чхве, что буду беречь ее детей как мать. Да и кто бы согласился стать матерью такому человеку, как Хёджон? Полно, человек ли он, был ли он им с самого начала? Но и убивать детей Мёндок тоже было неправильно. Однако она это сделала, убила первенца королевы своей рукой, хоть смерть к нему придет не сразу, и сейчас он жив, здоров и развлекается пока на свой манер во дворце. Такое не отмолишь в храме, не выпросишь прощения.  
Но всё же, подумала Чхве Бао напоследок, подходя к воротам дворца: кому следует служить, и кого я должна защищать, как мне велит мой долг?

Примечания.  
* Имя Куан по-корейски значит «солдат».  
** Женское имя Бао по-корейски означает «защита».  
*** Всемогущий канцлер государства Юань, ставивший и смещавший не только королей, но и императоров самого Юань.


End file.
